This invention is directed to a system and method for proctoring an exam, and more particularly, for remotely proctoring an exam across a distributed network.
Since the invention of the classroom, their have been exams to determine how well a student has learned the subject matter. With the advent of large classes, and written exams, the monitoring (proctoring) of exams has been a necessity. As well known in the art, teachers, and then later professional proctors, remain in the classroom to observe the exam taking procedure to prevent false results through cheating. This in person proctoring of exams has been satisfactory for use in conventional education environments. However, the advent of distance learning by educational institutions such as Andrew Jackson University, the University of Phoenix and others have made it impracticable to personally monitor each student taking an exam because without the commonality of the physical classroom, the students are too widely disbursed.
Many institutions and companies faced with this problem have attempted to circumvent it by diluting the course requirements and eliminating the requirement of a proctored exam in lieu of written papers or projects. Those institutions who had tried to solve the problem approached the situation with a high level of automation and the lowest level of human interaction possible making the system rife for fraud.
Accordingly, a system and method for overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art by enabling a live proctor to monitor a student's exam process, including student identification, as well as the immediate exam environment is desired.